He likes me for me
by Chizuko313
Summary: Chichi finally gives up on Goku but will another take her place? Goku starts living at capsule corp. with Vegeta and they fall into a routine fast. With no time apart what will become of these former rivals? Rated M for later Chapters
1. Chaper 1

He likes me for me-

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z

For Goku today seemed like it would be like most days but boy had he been wrong. Since the defeat of Majin Buu life was pretty peaceful on earth. He had long come back from training Uub. So now most days were punctuated with training, fishing, and the occasional get together that Bulma would host. And today was one of those days. Bulma had arranged an extravagant party at capsule corp with tons of food. In her older years she had become quite the party planner. In the past these thing only seemed to happen rarely because of all the chaos of training Uub. Well and the fact that he was dead for quite a while too. With all the sedentary peace however, there wasn't much to do but socialize.

As usual the party was in full swing before Goku showed up. The Son family as a whole used to be late but as of the last 5 years Chi-chi had gotten so sick of waiting she would leave with out him. The kids were all grown and so now Chi-chi would leave by herself and meet the kids at Bulma's house. Goku couldn't help himself though life was just so full of wonder and he always seemed to be up to something that caused his tardiness. Today it was fishing and swimming. The sun was just so bright and the water crisp and clear that he lost track of time. Well he didn't wear a watch so he wasn't exactly trying that hard but why did it matter. His friends didn't care and this was too good to pass up.

Steeping out of the water Goku shook off the beads of water that sparkled in the sun over his naked flesh. After drying he dressed and picked up his catch of the day. "Probably time for Bulma's by now." he said with a grin on his face. He took to the air in the direction of capsule corp with fish in tow. The would make a great roast for the party. Bulma's mom had a great recipe for fish that Bulma usually made at the party and these were nice and fresh.

Upon landing he could here the back yard was already pack with people. Smiling he walk around the back to greet everyone. As soon as he was in sight around the corner he heard a loud screech that sounded like Chi-chi. Eyes widened, Goku's head whipped in the direction of the voice worried she was hurt but, the second he saw her grotesque expression and beat red face he knew he was in trouble.

"GOKU! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!"

The backyard went completely silent and a couple of jaws dropped including Goku's. He tried to compose himself to answer her question but before he could answer she was screaming again. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR EXCUSE IS BECAUSE I'M SICK OF HEARING THEM. GOKU EVEN NOW YOU'RE ALIVE I NEVER SEE YOU!" She only paused to inhale and then lowered her voice a bit, realizing that everyone was looking flabbergasted at her outburst. "Goku..I'm getting a divorce."

Everybody's shocked faces loomed over Goku's shoulder making him antsy as his stomach churned with a sick flip-flopping feel. Chi-chi stared daggers at Goku and then walked over to her table and grabbed her purse that was sitting next to her plate and wine glass. She walked back over to Goku and pulled a packet of paper out of her purse. "Here" She dropped them at his feet. "I need you to sign these drop them in the mailbox when your done." He leaned over to scoop up the papers and read the top page. His hands shook at the words divorce papers. Everyone had either gone inside or was standing off to the side to look preoccupied talking to someone. Vegeta and Bulma were near the screen door talking but they kept making gestures and glances at Goku and Chi-chi.

Goku felt like he had cotton mouth his lips strained to open but he manged to speak with his head swirled in confusion.

"Chi-chi.. I'm sorr-"

"Don't Goku I don't care anymore; Just sign them and get them back to me," She looked down her nose in disdain at him "And don't come home to night I want to be alone. You can come by wednesday to get your things. That's in three days ok Mr. absent minded."

Goku pulled himself together and stood straight. He mulled over in his head the facts that their relationship had never been good and other then two great sons they didn't have anything in common binding them together. He guessed that as long as she was happy so would he be, but if she wasn't there was no point in playing pretend anymore. She was the only one that wanted anything out of the relationship they had. He had just gone along with it thinking having kids could be fun. No more going with the flow. Chi-chi's back was turning on him heading for the door to leave.

"Chi-chi wait. Do you have a pen? I'll sign them"

Chi-chi turned shocked at his passive nature but then smiled that she was getting what she wanted. She pulled from her purse a ball-point pen and guided Goku to one of the many empty tables that were deserted yet with belongings and food half eaten still strewn about. She talked him through what was going to happen and avoided looking him in the eyes the whole time. Slowly she helped him through the paper work telling him what to read and where to sign.

Vegeta and Bulma looked on seeing a surprisingly mellow man, rather than defeated, signing away his marriage to a quick death. Inside Goten, Trunks, and Gohan were talking about the situation and occasionally glancing out the window to see there parents going through papers and their father signing. Everyone else had left and told the boys to let Bulma know that they would come back for their things tomorrow and that it had been a lovely party and such. Gohan told them he'd tell here and apologized for the scene. Videl came over with pan asleep in her arms. "Hun I'm gonna go home Pan's tired wake me up when you get home and let me know how everything went okay?"

"Sure, sorry I don't know what got into Mom. I just hope my Dad's okay but this was a long time coming they never saw eye to eye."

"Yeah I know. Goodnight." She kissed his cheek and hoisted pan a little higher on her waist. "Tell Bulma I'm sorry for leaving with out saying goodbye"

"Sure thing. Bye"

Gohan turned back to Goten and Trunks who were looking out the window again. Trunks placed the curtain back in place and grimaced. "Looks like your parents might be done. Mom and Dad are still out there though. Gohan looked out seeing that Chi-chi was holding the papers and folding them into her purse. She hugged Goku, smiled solemnly and walked off toward her car. Goku just stood and took a deep breath and then turned and walked over to finally say hi to Bulma and Vegeta. It Had been two hours since his arrival and yet he had spoken to one- okay, had been screamed at by one person. Nervously he approached his friends.

"Come here" Bulma said and gave Goku a consoling hug. "Iknow that now isn't really a good time for I told you so's but, told you not to get married and especially to her"

"I know but she wanted to" Goku said shaking his head at his long time standing mistake. "Did everyone already leave?"

Vegeta finally spoke up "Yeah the scattered for chance they got they even left their crap and I'm not picking it up."

Goku laughed at Vegeta's attitude that always seemed to cheer him up. Which is funny since the man was usually grumpy himself. "Don't worry I'll pick up it's my fault after all."

"No it's not but I could use the help if you would" Bulma smiled at her old friend. " Why not stay here at capsule corp Goku? We have plenty of room and Vegeta and you could Spar everyday."

"Woman don't volunteer me to be the Kakarrot cheer up squad. I can speak for myself. Kakarrot and will spar but that's because I say so."

"Thanks 'Geta, Yeah If you don't mind Bulma. I just don't know where else I'd stay tonight. I don't want to burden my sons so, yeah.."

"No problem, and I can have a mover pick up your things from Chi-chi if you don't want to go there"

Goku shook his "That's ok I can handle it Bulma don't trouble yourself. Lets just clean up and go inside I'm sort of worn out after that. Vegeta smirked."Getting soft are we?" Goku just laughed Clapping his hand over Vegeta's back.

Back inside Gohan had bid Trunks and Goten goodnight. Seeing his father laughing with Vegeta and Bulma he felt comfortable leaving. Trunks and Goten went outside to help clean up and talk to Goku. Goku hugged Goten and told his he was sorry about the divorce but he was glad when Goten wasn't mad or upset. "It's cool dad as long as you're both happy"

"Thanks son"

Trunks and Goten went up to bed to their shared room. Since Goten was so much like his father Chi-chi got under his skin with her nagging so he moved in with trunks. Bra was off at a friends tonight. She was lucky she missed this.

Goku pulled Vegeta aside after Bulma went up to bed.

"What is it Kakarrot?" Vegeta stared at him with a quizzical look.

"Sorry It's just I was curious about you and Bulma because you guys had trunks but you never got married but I was wondering if uh-"

"If we are an item?" Goku nodded "No we aren't we just both wanted kids and we used each other. I don't mind her and the same with her. We don't do anything sexual even we just had a like goal."

"Oh"

"Kakarrot," Vegeta sighed frustrated that he was explaining this to Goku when relationships really weren't his thing. He was practically his only friend other than Bulma though so Vegeta gritted his teeth and prepared to help the man. "Saiyans were dying out and so I needed to continue our race. Yes I do believe that I could like someone enough to want a relationship with them but Bulma wasn't it. Let's just say she's not my type okay..now lets go to bed okay?"

Goku nodded again and follow Vegeta upstairs where he showed him to one of the guest rooms. Goku started to strip down to his boxers. He was so tired he had for got to eat. Wow that was a first. Vegeta came back and knocked on the door frame. "Here's a towel for tomorrow. Goodnight Kakarrot." Goku smiled at his friend's kindness. "Thanks Vegeta goodnight."

He closed the door and set the towel on the dresser. Goku crawled under the cool summer sheets and rolled onto his side. Hopefully tomorrow would be a new and better day.

Chizuko – Okay so I totally revamped this story because my old writing was running rampant with mistakes and just plain bad writing. Hope those of you that read this before like this new version better.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the prior confusion Chapters 1-7 used to be available but I decided to go back and edit them since my writing these in the past must have sucked hope you enjoy the revamped story for those of you that read this in the past. And for the new readers I just hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z

Chapter 2-

Goku awoke with a splitting headache and tear stained cheeks. He rolled over and glance up at the ceiling of the unfamiliar room. He felt like he had just been sparring with Vegeta all day, but at the glance towards his not shredded attire he knew this was _not_ true.

_Oh Kami, I feel like shit. _

He had slept awful and had been plagued by the events of last night. The embarrassment sunk in that all his friends had witnessed Chi-chi humiliating him with her demands for a divorce. So he wasn't good at relationships; so what? He did admit however it stung to be tossed aside considering they had two sons together and had known each other since they were kids. Chi-chi leaving felt like being betrayed by a close friend.

Chi-chi was right though there just wasn't romance in their marriage. And she did deserve that after all the fighting and 'the world is coming to an end I got to go save it' stuff she put up with. Between all that, there never seemed time and they were just too platonic that they might as well be just good friends. Since they had waited so long to be honest with each other though, their friendship was ruined by now.

Well nothing that he could do now. At least he was closer with Vegeta since they defeated Buu. Being both Saiyan, regardless of personality, they had a lot in common. Vegeta and Goku both thrived on fighting and understood the others need to be physically challenged. To feel his blood boil and the carnal urges that made him feel alive when he was fighting. When they were pounding each other into a bloody mess, until one of them got hungry, he just felt so natural and at home. _Living wit__h Vegeta at Capsule corp. wouldn't be bad at all! _Goku beamed at the thought of sparring with Vegeta every day until they were starving and eating a feast from Bulma.

Goku rolled out of bed and onto his feet. Looking over at the dresser he saw the towel that Vegeta had left for him last night. He slung his boxers off onto the floor and kicked them to the side. He then grabbed the towel and sauntered over to the door. If he remembered correctly the bathroom up stairs was the last on the left.

Not being one to be concerned with nudity, Goku just swung the towel over his shoulders and walked naked down the hall to the bathroom. He turned the door handle smiling and stepped through the door way only to find he was not in the bathroom. Looking around quickly to gage he surrounding he caught sight of a shifting figure on the bed over by the window. Goku's eyes went wide and his breath hitched at the figure on the bed. Vegeta was asleep, naked, and cuddled up with a body pillow between his muscular legs. His visage was so serene and looked so young without anger wrinkling his forehead. Goku froze when he saw Vegeta shifting on the mattress. The door swinging open must have stirred him a bit and Goku was terrified Vegeta would wake up and kill him for catching the dark prince in such an adorable and vulnerable state. Goku held his breath and slowly inched his way back out the door. He gently turned the knob to close the door without any sound.

Goku looked across the hall and saw the bathroom door was open. Quickly, Goku closed the door behind him and placed his towel next to the sink. He turned on the shower and let it heat up before entering. The hot steam cleared his head and soothing hot water cascaded down his achy muscles.

_Ahhhh _

Vegeta awoke to the sounds of pipes creaking and the hissing of water coming from the hall way. _Kakarrott must be up__. _Vegeta shucked off the covers and walked over to his own bathroom to shower as well. After his shower he planned to ask Goku to spar with him. There wasn't anything better to get your mind off things than a fight with an equal.

Both of them finally finished their showers and accompanied one another downstairs to the breakfast table. In the living room they could hear the sounds of a violent video game, and knew that their sons were duking it out virtually. Vegeta rolled his eyes. As strong as their children were, they just didn't have the fighting lust in them. Once breakfast was over though Vegeta was determined that while in his presence the older men's offspring would fight for real like men.

"Goten, Trunks turn that crap off. If you want to fight you do it with your fists not mashing buttons."

The two boys stared at Vegeta for a bit like he had grown another head. Still mashing away at the buttons on the controllers, the boys fixed their eyes back to the television. An explosion sounded and Goten groaned in disappoint meant. Trunks launched himself into the air.

"Yes!"

"Come on you two, don't make 'Geta angry. Besides, fighting for real is so much better." Goku smiled at them excitedly. The two followed Goku out the door after Vegeta. In the backyard Vegeta had crouched into a fighting stance and then eyed Goku with a smirk. Goku looked to Trunks and Goten and told them to spar for at least two hours for some exercise. Goku also felt into a familiar stance that he used when fighting Vegeta and he too smirked back at his Prince.

Goten and Trunks half-heartedly fought with one another. They did however watch their fathers with heightened enthusiasm. Vegeta had just delivered a blow to Goku's gut with one of his signature kicks. Never to be set back, Goku then punched Vegeta in the face busting his lip open upon impact. The crimson liquid trailed down his chin, neck, and stained the deep blue gi shirt. The blood spread across Vegeta's lips highlighting them with a beautiful red. Goku smirked at his opponent and Vegeta smiled laughing at the injury he'd incurred. Liking the blood from his own lip, Vegeta closed his eyes at the blissful taste.

_Nnnn_"Oh it's on Kakarrott"

Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

Rating: PG-13 for violence and slight sexual tendencies

Chapter 3:

Goten and Trunks had long ago returned back inside while Vegeta and Goku continued to go at it. Hours had gone by and the day was coming to a close. The sky was growing orange and red as the sun began to set over the mountains to the west. A normal human staring at the sky where the two were would think that a storm was coming on because every so often when they connected blows there was a clap of thunder. Too fast for the naked eye to see clearly, just a flash of movement gave away that there were indeed something in the air other than clouds.

The two men were grinning at each other as they exchanged blocks, kicks, and fists. The blood in both of them was surging. Neither one had, had a fight this intense since forever. Swallowing the blood and saliva building at the back of their throats, their eyes flared with a new sense of vigor. Goku drew a smirk upon his face that was rare but Vegeta felt suited him much better than the goofy idiots grin he usually wore.

_What are you planning Kakarrott?_

Suddenly Vegeta felt himself be grabbed from behind and pulled into a head lock. Vegeta grimaced trying to struggle out of the taller Saiyan's grip but couldn't seem to shake him off. Goku leaned down over Vegeta's neck and with blood lust filled eyes; he didn't even hesitate to lave the thick blood from the shell of Vegeta's left ear. The dark prince shuddered at the contact. His own charcoal eyes were burning with conviction that he would win this. Vegeta summersaulted backwards, throwing the taller Saiyan off. In Goku's split moment of distraction, Vegeta spun and threw a set of chi rings at him. Since developing it when he had turned Majin it was fastly becoming his favorite technique.

Goku was slammed into a Cliffside and bound with his limbs spread apart and his arms above his head. Oh how he loved a bound victim and Goku was just that right now. If he wanted to play dirty then he would show the larger man dirty.

Goku struggled to burst himself from the cliff but apparently this technique of Vegeta's had been honed and wasn't as easy to break as the last time. His prince was suddenly on him smirking darkly at his expense.

"What's wrong Kakarrott? Having a little trouble are you?" Vegeta arched a strong brow and was breathing heavily so close to Goku's face. His breath caressed Goku's sweat slick neck and tingled from the brush of hot air. Now that he had Goku restrained he could at least catch his breath before the man figured out how to break free. Goku was panting as well, but his eyes were smoldering with blood still on his tongue and the scent of musk that was wafting from the smaller man before him driving him crazy. Something in Goku then just snapped and his eyes flashed as a power he had never felt before ripped through him pulling his body free from the wall and burst from Vegeta's restraints.

Vegeta was so shocked he couldn't even think to dodge his opponents attack when Goku reached out and grabbed hold of him and crushed Vegeta's body to his. The prince felt the ripple of hard muscle beneath his finger tips that were trapped between their two beaten and sweaty forms. He gazed into the other Saiyan's eyes and could see the reflection of his own lust blown eyes in Goku's glassy stare. He didn't give up that easily though. Busting into super Saiyan would be too cheap he needed to give Goku a sample of his own medicine.

Vegeta jutted his neck sideways and captured the dumb Saiyan's mouth in a bruising kiss. Sucking on Kakarrott's bloodied bottom lip and pulled a groan from both of them, and Vegeta smirked. Goku's hold had gone weak and Vegeta sprang free easily. Then with a powerful kick he sent his subject plumeting into the ground. After the dust cloud cleared he could see the large oaf lying in a crater looking stunned. Vegeta smirked; he had won.

Descending from the sky, the Saiyan prince picked up a towel set on the ground closer to the house and wiped off his face before slinging it around his neck. "Come on let's eat I'm hungry" Goku didn't even hear Vegeta he was still encased in rubble shocked beyond speech.

When Goku finally entered the kitchen Vegeta was already sitting at the dining room table with a feast before him. He ate quickly but with dignity and a grace compared to Goku's inhalation of food when he ate. The taller Saiyan sat down opposite the smaller and began to dig into the food Vegeta had laid out. As he dragged a chicken leg to his mouth and tore into it, Goku couldn't help but be distracted but the other man's lips across from him. The way that he was running his tongue over his lips after having sauce smeared on them and his perfect canines bit down and pulled the meat apart from the bone, made Goku wonder.

Vegeta looked up from his food and cocked an eyebrow at the other man. "What's wrong with your food Kakarrott? You're barely eating are you okay?" He couldn't think of any good reason for Goku to not be eating unless the food being bad. The glazed look in his eyes however, told him that something was wrong. "Kakarrott?"

Goku jolted a bit, suddenly realizing that Vegeta had been talking to him. "Um yeah, I guess the divorce is just feeling more real. Sorry I think I need to go clear my head." Vegeta's brow furrowed. Goku never got depressed and not enough that he stopped eating. This was curious. However, when the larger Saiyan grabbed a few things to take with him as he retreated, Vegeta felt even more confused.

Goku climbed the stairs to his new room and munched on what he had grabbed while thinking about his spar with the Prince. Vegeta had said nothing after the spar to show that what had happen was unnatural. He knew that the shorter Saiyan could become heady with blood lust but that kiss was, he didn't know what. Surely the other didn't mean anything by it or he would have said something. Now that he looked back, Vegeta was probably just using dirty tactics to win. And he had won. It was best he forgot about it. Gou lied down on his bad and closed his eyes. It was just a kiss what harm could that do. Right?

Sorry for the long wait for an update. I just realized that while rewriting this, the whole story line has completely morphed. I no longer want to write an abusive, terribly ooc Chi-chi so that means the original plot is shot. Now practically everything after the original second chapter was scraped. So now it is going to take longer to revamp since it's practically a brand new story. Also I'm not a huge DBZ fan any more so my time is preoccupied with other things. I only am doing this to improve my writing and please fans so I hope you like this. R&R


End file.
